The present invention relates to corrosion resistant refractory bodies and more specifically to cemented metal carbide bodies that are resistant to acids.
For certain applications, it is desirable that refractory parts be resistant to a corrosive environment and, in particular, be able to withstand the attack of acids. In one such case, it is common to handle valuable metal such as silver, gold, or platinum in the form of wires for various applications in the electronics industry. Refractory bodies having a hole therein larger than the size of the wire are typically used for guiding the wire.
In use, the capillaries are subject to a gradual buildup of precious metal residue which can interfere with the proper feeding of the precious metal wire and, thus, it is necessary to regularly clean or replace the capillary. A typical method of cleaning the capillary is by brushing or using an abrasive compound to remove the build-up deposits.